monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Asterion Minos VII
'Basic Information' *'Name: '''Asterion Minos the Seventh *'Age: 50 something, I lost count after 50 *'Species: '''Minotaur *'Height: '5’8” *'Eye Color: 'Onyx *'Gender: 'Male *'Sexual Preference: Sexual what now? (Women) *'Pet: '''Fang (Skeleton Dog) 'Academic Information' *'Occupation: Physical Deadication Teacher *'''Coaches: N/A 'Personal Information' *'Personality: '''Loud, obnoxious, captain obvious, slapstick humour ranging on morbid, a calm thinker, *'Likes: Torches, pitchforks, grass, oranges, medieval torture devices (whaddya mean they’re ILLEGAL?) *'Dislikes: '''the dark and everything associated with it (ie, shadows, shadow puppets, corners), mazes, tall hedges, labyrinths, playing cards, twine, rope, glowing things *'Strengths: Getting lost, charging in one direction, the ability to stay positive no matter what *'Weaknesses: '''Claustrophobic, Achluophobia, being outsmarted *'Goals:' WE’RE NUMBER ONE, WE’RE NUMBER ONEEEEEEEE! 'Bio' Growing up was easy, as long as you were at the top of your game. It didn’t help that he was surrounded by five older brothers and sisters that picked on him since he was a runt. Puberty evened the odds, eventually, but until then, this bull was as stubborn as the rest of them and trained his body every way he knew how. Sprinting became his game and he made himself the fastest to make up for his lack of strength. While he was in Monster High, he even made it to the nationals with the relay team. Why he deserted the promising career of being an Olympic runner then remains a relative mystery for his students now. 'History' The line of minotaurs surely started with the first minotaur created from the strange species-breeding-enhanced-by-god-powers of King Minos’ wife, Pasiphaë, and a white bull that said King was gifted with. Then again, one should not piss of the gods of yore. Needless to say, Minos was rather horrified to discover his next child was a half-man, half-bull creature, and ordered his master craftsman Daedalus to create a labyrinth from which the Minotaur cannot escape from. From there, the story gets a little confusing, but it appeared that the Minotaur was first fed with cattle before Minos ordered Athenian youth to be fed to him. The cattle were breed with the Minotaur and all of them escaped the first instance from when the youth were sent in. How they survived is not recorded in history, but there are many of minotaur tribes scattered in the monster world today. 'Relationships' '(COMING SOON!)' 'Notes/Extras''' *Voted most likely to drown in orange juice and still live when he was in the academy *He is not much of a swimmer. Or at all. *His nose ring has been there since he was a wee baby. It hasn’t moved since then. *He holds no particular position within his tribe, but he does have several grandchildren and can rant about how his children refuse to let him see them. *Red things don’t make him angry, but they do make him stop. He’s one of the better Minotaur drivers out there. *His wife is keeper of his personal hygiene *He loves blowing his whistle. He goes through three of four a day, breaking them at a daily rate. (Fun fact: half of the school's athletic budget is spent on these whistles)